A Stranger Among Strangers
by Tainted Religion
Summary: The events of 'Breaking Dawn' told from the POV of everyone's favorite reclusive vampire, Alistair. From his first meeting with Carlisle to his eventual departure. See things through his eyes and try to understand why he left. SPOILER WARNING! One Shot.


**I do not own any of the amazing characters (vampire or mortal) in this story. They remain the sole possession of Stephenie Meyer.**

**My second try at a 'Twilight' FanFic. One that tells the events of 'Breaking Dawn' from a unique perspective; Alistair's. WARNING! Does contain spoilers!**

**A Stranger Among Strangers**

Someone was looking for me. I knew that much before I even knew who it was or why they wanted me. I cannot say for sure if it was my ability to know the location of others that warned me or if it was just survival instinct honed by hundreds and hundreds of years of practice but either way, I knew.  
Was I happy to learn that someone sought my company? No. Did my opinion change the night I found out that my stalker was then golden-eyed vampire, Carlisle? No. I had not seen Carlisle in almost a hundred years and could have gone another hundred before he made a visit. To say he was a friend was pushing the issue a bit. I was both troubled and fascinated by the vegetarian and his lifestyle. He had done much for me and I would always be grateful to him for that but fascination and grace are hardly grounds for a solid marriage.  
I was sure that Carlisle counted me as one of his friends, no matter how many times through the centuries that I had tried to disprove that fact to him. He was too damned understanding for a vampire. What was his problem? Maybe that is what drinking animal blood did to a vampire. Made them soft; made them weak.  
Even knowing it was the good doctor, I still felt no need to make his quest for me easy. When I felt him in Kent, I fled to London. When he came to London I crossed the Channel to France but he was persistent. The cat and mouse game became tiresome quickly and I decided to concede to see what he wanted. There really was no use in putting off the inevitable. It seemed that he was determined to chase me around the world if he had to and the sooner he found me, the sooner he would go away.  
He finally caught up with me in the Cognac region of France outside a small town that had had the dubious honor of providing me with a snack for the night. Carlisle found me at my most indignant; lifeless body in my arms and cooling blood on my chin.

"Alistair, this is not a bad time, I hope." The tall, blond said sincerely.

Of course it was a bad time. Any time would have been a bad time but I tried to keep my manners. I did owe Carlisle a lot and did not have a cold enough heart to send him away.

"As bad a time as any." I said letting the body drop from my arms, "Would you like something to eat? This one's daughter smells almost as delicious as she did." I indicated the dead human. I think he actually shuddered.

"No thank you, my friend. You are aware that I do not harm humans."

"You have been known to cheat on occasion or was it someone else that turned your coven?"

"That was a different matter. I did not take their life; they were dying when I found them."

"You have no need to defend your ideals to me. We both know that you enjoyed it."

His serene expression cracked into one of annoyance, "Are we going to get into this again, Alistair?" He kind of sighed. He did have a point. Every time we ran into each other an argument over his lifestyle would ensue. There was no use in beating a dead horse as the humans say.

"Forgive me, Carlisle. You wanted something?"

"Yes. I need a favor from you."

I groaned. Of course he did and no doubt, it would be something that was either very dangerous or very social or both. He must have been desperate to seek me out for the favor. I could name a hundred others that would jump to his side in an instant and without giving him half the amount of grief I was planning on.

"My family and I are in trouble. Trouble with the Volturi."

I could not restrain my hiss. Pompous, Italian swine. How badly I wanted to wrap my hands around Aro's neck and rip his head clear of his ancient body.

Carlisle ignored my hiss and continued, "They seem to think that we have created a. . ." he stumbled on the words.

Oh-oh, this was not good. What had he done that had been terrible enough to rouse the attention of Volterra?

"An Immortal Child." He finished.

Shock hit me hard. An Immortal Child? What in the nine hells was he thinking? I backed up a pace from him. He wouldn't kill humans but turning kids into vampires was ok? He had his priorities completely inverted.

"Are you mad, Carlisle? You have damned yourself and your entire coven."

"I said that they _think_. No such child exists."

"Then explain to me why they _think_ you have broken the most taboo rule. Aro may be a pigheaded hypocrite but he is rarely mistaken."

"I will explain but I must ask that you keep an open mind. Some things I say may be difficult to believe."

Oh, here we go. I stood silent and still, making sure I did not agree to be open minded about anything. If we were talking about Immortal Children then my fate might have already been sealed just by humoring him like this. The Guard would purge the Cullen coven, root and branch for such recklessness.

"My son, Edward, whom you have heard me speak. . ."

"Your first human victim, right?" I interrupted, hoping to get him to agree and thus, win the centuries long argument that raged between us. He didn't take the bait though. He never did.

"My son fell in love with a girl. A human girl and was able to control his more primal instincts enough to have loved her physically." He paused for that to sink in.

I had heard of vampires falling in love with humans before but all such tales ended badly; at least for the human. So Edward had managed to have sex with a human without eating her or breaking her into pieces evidently. "Good for him. What does this have to do with Immortal Children?"

"If you'll let me finish, I'll tell you. The girl, Bella, became pregnant by him and carried the child full term. When she gave birth, the child emerged as a cross breed. Half human; half immortal."

"Impossible! No such union could possibly exist." Never before, not in the ten thousand years of vampiric history has there ever been a mention of a half-breed spawn. It was foolish to even consider and I said so.

"I assure you, old friend, it is possible." He said.

"And do you think the Volturi will give you a chance to explain this to them?" I countered. How had the Volturi found out about the child in the first place? Had one of his 'children' turned him in? It hardly mattered now, what did matter was that the Ancients knew and were coming to destroy the aberration and its creators.

"Aro will insist on knowing what is going on before any action is taken. He will have no choice but to believe the truth. His curiosity will not let him settle for less than that."

"Then why do you seek me out?"

"As a witness. I would not ask you to fight with us if it comes to that. I only ask that you stand with us to witness, as others have agreed to do." His voice was pleading.

I considered it for a thousandth of a second. Did I really want to put myself in the middle of what might become the largest immortal battle since the great southern covens were put down? Carlisle would not stand a chance with the witch twins and Demetri if they came calling with their masters; and of course they would. They always did.

"Others?" I raised an eyebrow. So this was going to be a social visit after all. Great.

"Tanya and her family have agreed to support us. Other nomads and covens have as well."

"Then you do not need me." If he just wanted witnesses then he should be content with what he had already. I saw no reason why I had to risk my life just to stand around and watch the Volturi rip him apart. Anyone who came to his aide would surly share his pyre. Caius was not known for his mercy and Aro not known for his long-suffering disposition. And Marcus, well, of the three, Marcus was probably the most decent. That is not to say that he was not a wraith like the others, he was just so bored with existence that he rarely found the energy to focus on one thing for very long.

"You are right. I do not need you but I would be most grateful if you were to come. The more witnesses we have, the better."

"This is a great favor you ask of me, Carlisle. What if blood is shed?"

"I have told you that I do not expect you to fight with me and I hope it does not come to that."

I stared into his golden eyes, looking for any clue as to what he was really thinking. I saw nothing but sincerity and honesty. Maybe he was telling the truth or maybe he was just very good at concealing his feelings. I could not make myself shake the feeling that the Cullen coven was going to war with the Volturi. Such an idea was totally and completely against what I knew Carlisle to believe but I had seen stranger things happen in my years.

"And what does your talented 'daughter' have to say about all of this. Has she seen what will happen?" This would be the decider. I had never met the famous Alice but I knew of her though the letters Carlisle sent me every other decade as he tried to stay in touch. The fact that I never responded to any of them did not damper his friendship nor did the fact that I moved around more than any other vampire he knew. I assumed that Alice was the one that always got him my current address or location.

"She has seen enough to know that you are going to end up coming with me." He tried so hard to hide his smile as he spoke.

That comment really rubbed me the wrong way and made me want to resist just to spit in the eye of destiny. I was the blazer of my own trail; a wanderer of the world. Nothing was going to make me do anything.

"I would never ask this of you if I thought for a moment that it would put your life in jeopardy." He added quickly as I thought.

Would he not? I did not believe that all. He may be the most compassionate vampire alive but he still had the self-preservation instinct like we all did. "Standing against the Volturi doesn't count as dangerous to you?"

"You're not being asked to stand against them." He was growing weary of the conversation, as was I. I thought a moment more before giving him the answer he was hoping for.

"I will come but I will reserve my part in this until I have a better idea as to what is going on." That was the best he was going to get and he knew it. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll need to procure some more food in preparation for the trip. Come to think of it, I might just go back and take the daughter."

Carlisle's house was an atrocious indulgence of wealth as was the car he drove. Before we even got to the turn off that was his driveway, I could hear the voices of all the guests waiting at his house. My skin crawled at the noise. There must have been a gaggle of them.

"Alistair, there is one thing I must ask of you while you're here." Carlisle suddenly said. The drive had been completely silent since it began, hours ago.

"Another favor, no doubt."

"This is a smaller one in comparison. I ask that you not hunt in the area. Our alliance with the wolves depends on it." He was troubled even bringing it up like he thought he was already asking too much. And he was but this I granted him only because it gave me an excuse to seek seclusion away from everyone else by roaming far away to eat.

I still did not think this was a good idea. I was afraid that Carlisle was up to something. You simply cannot trust a person who would willing eat a deer over a human. The very idea gave me a sick feeling. Maybe he had placed the feeding restrictions on me in hopes of converting me to his perverse lifestyle.

It was apparent when we pulled up that Carlisle had had plenty of witnesses but what a strange mix they were. I knew Siobhan and her mate Liam and where they were so also was Maggie. That did not surprise me. Such a creature as she would be needed here. Then there was that snake Amun; always good to see that bastard. The four of them stood outside the house, near the steps awaiting Carlisle arrival. Here we go, I thought to myself. I flashed out of the car and to the top of the steps without so much as looking at the others. I did not care what they thought or said though I could not help but overhear Amun and Maggie whispering to Carlisle about him bringing me here.

If the house was extravagant on the outside then the inside could only be described as sickeningly gaudy. I did not understand why the Cullens were so willing to tie themselves to one place; especially a place like this. Carlisle was trying too hard to be a human again.

As I approached the door a noise met my ears that was much unexpected. Well, actually two noises but at first I took them to be the same. One was louder but slower; the beat of a human heart. The other was fast-paced and softer. I tried to puzzle it out but was unable to. In all my years, I had never heard anything like it.

Carlisle was by my side in an instant to open the door for me. I squared my shoulders and swept into the room. It was stifling; smothering. The living room was full of vampires. My tight eyes scanned them all in an instant. I saw the creature that was the object of all the trouble. A tiny thing that looked no more than a year or so old but whose eyes held something that no human infant could; an acute understanding of what was going on around her. She certainly looked like an Immortal Child but her fluttery heart was beating; there was no denying it. The vampire I took to be the 'newborn' mother was holding her and behind her stood a dark-skinned boy. It was his heart that I had heard first and now I could smell his scent. Wet dog. My lip curled back exposing my teeth. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Alistair" Several hisses echoed at my name, "This is Renesmee." Carlisle gestured as if he meant for me to approach the child. That was not going to happen. Even if this was not all some elaborate ruse, there was going to be trouble when the Volturi showed up. Bad, bad trouble. They would think that Carlisle had gathered an army to fight them.

"The creature in question, no doubt." I said to him.

He nodded, "Would you like to meet her?" He asked.

"No. If I did not trust your word on this matter I would not have come."

"Very well." He led the way across the room and up the stairs. He had offered me access to the house's attic on the ride here. He knew just how much I loved to mingle with others of my kind. Not that I would have completely privacy up there but it was better than having to strain myself to be sociable.

Once I was left alone, I had all the thinking time I needed to sort out this whole mess. Carlisle had gotten himself into a dangerous position with this lifestyle of his. If he hadn't been so damn sympathetic towards humans, that abomination downstairs (immortal child or not it was still a freak of nature) would not be here and neither would I.

For the thousandth time I wondered if Aro would listen to a defense or if the child was just an excuse. It was no secret in the vampire world that the Volturi viewed the Cullens and their weird habits as dangerous to them. Without any intent, Carlisle had created the only modern day coven capable of being a threat to Volterra and its rulers. Something way back told me that Aro and Caius would be coming in hopes of dealing with these golden-eyed creatures once and for all. Them and all those who came to stand with them.

"Of course, now they'll know _I_ was here. No way to keep it from Aro at this point. Centuries on the run, that's what this will mean. Everyone Carlisle's talked to in the last decade will be on their list. I cannot believe I got myself sucked into this mess. What a fine way to treat your friends." I realized at that point that I was muttering out loud and doing it loud enough that everyone downstairs, except for possibly the dog and child, had heard me. Damn them. Damn them all. Did they not see how this was going to play out? I did not need Alice's gift to know that the encounter would end with another Volturi victory. In three thousand years, no one had gotten a leg up on them. Never. No one has even come close to beating them and it was foolish to think that this time it would be different.

As time trudged on, more and more vampires came to the Cullen house. The first to arrive after myself were two tall, dark-skinned women. They looked as wild as an untamed panther. I heard their names as Carlisle greeted them at the door. Zafrina and Senna. From what I saw of their attire as I glared down from the attic window, they looked to be from the jungles or somewhere just as uncivilized. The thing that disturbed me the most about them, besides them being here, was that they looked like warriors. Why would Carlisle need warriors if he did not plan on fighting?

I could not help but listen to the conversations downstairs as the others told the new arrivals what was going on. No one else seemed too terribly upset about having to be here. Fools! They had no idea; no clue as to what would happen. Alec would blind us all and Jane would incapacitate anyone who ran, then the Guard would just mop up the mess just as they had done during the southern wars. We were all doomed.

By dawn the next morning the mood seemed to have shifted slightly. I had spent most of the night pacing the dusty floors and thinking. Only the sounds of recreation from outside had broken me out of my stupor. Without even having to go look for myself I knew what was going on. I could tell by the comments and questions being shouted. They were training. From the sounds of it, they were teaching the newborn how to fight. That disturbed me. Why would they be preparing for a fight if they insist on being diplomatic? Not that it would matter how much they prepared.

I noticed that two members of Carlisle's coven were conveniently missing. I was, in a way, looking forward to meeting the sighted 'daughter' of his. I was curious as to what all she had foreseen but she was nowhere to be seen or heard. No one talked about her or seemed concerned that she was missing. Had she seen how this whole mess would end and fled? Surly she would if the outcome was bleak as Aro was known to collect the rare gifted.

The days began to slip by faster and faster as winter deepened. Every day it was the same thing; sparing and training of gifts, though not everyone joined in. In fact, I could clearly see those who were willing to do more than just witness for the Cullens. Those amazons would fight. So would the other golden-eyed coven and that idiot, Garrett. The serpent, Amun, seemed to have more sense then I gave him credit for. He was keeping his distance as much as possible from those more dedicated.

At first I refused to entertain the fighters by watching them but when the newborn started working on her talent and it became apparent that she could project that talent, I took a closer interest. She had an amazing potential with such a power and to be so young. Her eyes had not lost their red yet and I guessed she was no more than a few months old.

I watched as Kate, one of the golden-eyed succubae, administered shock after shock to the girl's poor mate in an attempt to force her to protect him by projecting her 'shield' over him. Sometimes she got it but most of the time she didn't. It would have been humorous had Edward not been so disgustingly infatuated with her that he'd put himself through that.

Then one day the newborn did something even more amazing. Kate was doing her best to motivate the newborn, Bella I believe her name was, by giving Edward more powerful doses. That naturally led to a slight scuffle. Kate was getting frustrated because she felt Bella lacked initiative. Being more ancient in my wickedness I probably had the thought before the young succubae did. Use the child. And why not? If we were all here to help it then it might as well be useful.

Bella's mate shouted a warning as the blond dashed across the yard to where the child was walking with the illusionist. Bella was not happy about this idea at all. She snarled and hissed at her as the child came running over. She ran right into her mother's arms, which closed like protective wings around her. From the looks of things, Kate was going to get hurt.

"Stay away from us, Kate." Bella warned, her voice was heavy with malice.

Kate advanced one step, "No." and then another and another. The newborn slipped into a crouch and in the same instant shifted the child onto her back. All her muscles were tenses as they coiled to spring. I wondered what Carlisle would make of all this. The other spectators were motionless as they watched the events unfold.

Kate took another step forward and Bella let loose a sinister growl at her.

"Be Careful, Kate." Edward warned but she didn't listen. She took another step and I could see the instinct in the young one's eyes. She was a hair away from attacking.

"Can you hear anything from Nessie?" Kate asked Edward who moved like lightning to get between her and his wife.

"No." He snapped, "Nothing at all. Now, give Bella some space to calm down, Kate. You really shouldn't goad her like that. I know she doesn't seem her age, but she is only a few months old."

They started to bicker before beginning again. This time Kate did not go after the child; she stuck to torturing Edward. But she couldn't. She tried again and again but he was unscathed. He was shielded. The illusionist tried something as well but it failed too. Most intriguing.

"No one panic. I want to see how far she can extend." The wild woman said. Her words were answered by startled gasps and hisses from the surrounding vampires. I assumed she had taken away their sight. I, thankfully, remained unaffected. "Raise your hand when you get your sight back." She added.

Bella knotted her forehead in concentration and I found myself on the edge as I watched, wondering if she could do it and if she could, what that would mean. Suddenly, Kate's hand rose though she was a good ten feet from the newborn. After a moment that infantile nomad, Garrett's hand went up. Amazing. The Amazon woman congratulated Bella but then stopped.

After a moment, Bella spoke, "Can I have a minute?"

"Of course." And the vampires surrounding them relaxed. The newborn looked worn out from the constant push. I was becoming wary of her. I had seen countless newborns in my life and none of them had the amount of control this one had. Any other would have ripped Kate to pieces when she had threatened the child. No other would have been able to concentrate on their talent so well. What had Carlisle's son done to this girl when he turned her?

I began pacing again but could hear Garrett talking to Kate. His line of questioning was no surprise to me. As I said before, he was an idiot. Blue-coat swine! I found it deeply satisfying when I heard his marble body hit the earth with a crack. I believe I may have even smiled. It did not last long. Another sound found its way into the attic and to my ears. Someone was walking onto the front porch. Before they could knock, the door opened.

"Did Alice send you?" Carlisle's voice held a distressed tone as he spoke above a fountain of whispers and snarls. Now what? I stopped pacing and listened.

"No one sent us." The voice shocked me almost into hysterics. Stefan! What in the hells did that washed up old relic want here?

"Then what brings you here now?" Carlisle did not sound happy.

"Word travels." Vladimir. "We heard the Volturi were moving against you. There were whispers that you would not stand alone. Obviously, the whispers were true. This is an impressive gathering."

So word was traveling already? If the Romanians knew then surly so did the Volturi. They knew that Carlisle was gathering an army of vampires of his own or that is what they would think. And what if it was true? What if that pacifist shell was just a mask? What if Carlisle was planning on bringing the Volturi down? Even if he wasn't, they would assume he was. There would be no chance for talk. They would arrive in a killing storm like in the southern wars. The witch twins would render everyone helpless and that nefarious Demetri would hunt down anyone who did manage to escape.

An argument ensued downstairs as Carlisle tried to make it clear that he was only gathering witnesses and that no open violence would be tolerated. Someone brought the child in and then the bickering continued. In the end Carlisle shocked me by allowing them to stay but only to observe; of course. I did not like the pattern that seemed to be emerging. The Romanians; immortal children; newborn warriors; the werewolves. It was as if Carlisle insisted on surrounding himself with fragments of the old wars so he could parade them around when his enemies showed up. I had some rethinking to do! This was starting to get out of control. Aro would not be able to suffer such an open defiance. Not and keep his throne anyway.

The next morning I could hear Bella talking to her father. Her human father. I could not believe she would let herself around him in her current state. Was she not afraid that she would lose control and kill him? Apparently not. I knew she still cared about him because she would not let him come to the Cullen house to see his granddaughter. I wondered just how much the human knew about what was going on. Would this be another thing the Volturi could hold against Carlisle?

She left shortly before noon and took that stinking werewolf and the abomination with her. I heard the engine of one of the cars start up and heard the muted conversation between the newborn and her furry friend as they drove into the distance and to, presumably, her father's house. I was surprised she would so willingly take her precious child away from the protection of all the 'witnesses' here.

Her departure did give me a chance to try something that had been stewing in my mind. As soon as I could no longer hear the engine of her car I focused on her intently. Nothing. No pull in her direction; not even a hint of where she might be. I concentrated harder; still nothing. That was disturbing. I had never had trouble with finding someone; ever! Indeed, this newborn had great potential and that would make the Volturi even more desperate.

It was later that same day, near dark and I had had enough of being cloistered up in the attic like a piece of unused furniture. I had gone and spoken with Carlisle about needing to get out and also, needing to talk with him where there were no listening ears. I intended on confronting him with my suspicions to see how he reacted to them. If he failed my test, I would leave. The option of standing with the Volturi was available of course, but I did not care to do that. If I was not going to stand with him, I was going to leave.

I stood amongst the wet trees on top of a small rise that overlooked a tiny community on the outskirts of Olympia. I had yet to hunt since I arrived and my thirst was burning a hole in my throat. I wondered as I waited if Americans would even taste good. The gods knew their diet was horrible. Maybe I should avoid the fat ones but then that did not leave a whole lot of selection. Unhealthy, over-indulgent swine!

All the others had been out hunting the previous day and I made a point to control my thirst until I could go out without the risk of running into any of them.

"What is troubling you, dear friend?" Carlisle's voice called from behind me. I did not turn as he took up position at my side at a comradely distance.

"It would be better to ask what is _not _bothering me. Carlisle, you called me here to bear witness to the charges that have been laid upon you and yours and yet it seems to me that there is more going on here than just a friendly gathering."

He did not respond. Perhaps he was waiting for me to be more specific. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His expression was unreadable but his eyes seemed hurt by my assumption.

"Well?" I half snarled, daring him to lie to me.

"My friend, I have told you all that I know and all I plan to do. Aro will listen to our arguments and he will make his choice, whatever it may be but I will not fight."

"No? Then tell me _friend_, why all the combat training? Why are the Romanians here? And the dogs? If you do not think that their presence will be a mark against you, then you have let all that animal blood dull your mind."

"I will not ask you to stay here with me if you want no part in this. My fate is fixed and I will face whatever end destiny has made for me."

Damnit, he just had to get all understanding. That was the one thing that infuriated me about Carlisle. He did not act like a vampire should. He had chosen sacrifice over selfishness; understanding over tyranny and compassion over instinct. It boggled the mind. No wonder Aro and Caius wanted him destroyed. He was dangerously unpredictable to our world.

"I must admit, Carlisle, I no longer consider this my fight. I will support you as much as I dare but I have no desire to draw the watchful eye of Volterra. Do not think ill of me."

"My friend." He smiled and turned to me, placing a hand gently on my shoulder, "I will not think ill of you. You have honored me already by coming this far. No matter what, Alistair, we shall remain friends."

Wonderful but how could he be a friend to me when he was dead. Anger suddenly surged up inside me. He was going to play this hand out till the end and, knowing him as I did; he would walk willingly to his pyre rather than raise a hand in violence. The fool! The unreasonable, animal-eating fool!

I shrugged his hand off and turned to face him, eyes tight. "Carlisle. Do not do this. Give them the child when they come and the newborn if they want her. Do not let this be the end of your tale. Please." I was not going to beg him but I hated to see him walking into the grinding jaws of oblivion.

"I would just as soon die in the fires being prepared for me then give up Bella and my granddaughter."

The way he said the last word made me choke on my reply. I had not thought of the aberration as his granddaughter before this. I had long ago lost all the memories of my mortal family and perhaps that was way, now, I could not bring myself to see the situation from Carlisle's view point. I turned back to study the lights of the town, "I need to feed now. I will be return to your house when I have finished."

He only nodded and in the next second I was off and running for the town. I hoped I would be able to find someone edible down there. Within seconds I was stalking the streets, keeping to the shadows as best I could. For a small town, it certainly offered a variety of fine smelling humans. After roaming for almost an hour I decided on a petite, middle aged woman who was walking home from a late bible study session. My only concern was her size. Would she be enough to sate my raging hunger? If not, there were always others.

The woman never even saw me coming; never had a chance. That was the way I preferred it. Not for any humane reasoning but simply because it was easier then chasing a screaming human all over town. My razor-like teeth sliced through the skin on her throat as I sought the inviting pulse that lived there. My mouth filled with sweet blood and it began to flow through my body, easing the inferno that threatened to take over. As I had assumed, she did not quite satisfy me and I went hunting for someone more substantial. I was never a picky eater but for some reason now, I was leery of just attacking any human. I did not want to cause Carlisle more grief by alerting the human authorities. I finally chose an old wino that was so drunk he could barely stumble back to the bridge he called home. As with the woman, he never had a chance to react but his blood tasted vastly different. It was almost peppery from the alcohol and my head grew the slightest bit hazy as I drank him dry. It happened every time I had eaten someone who was heavily intoxicated. It was a good feeling but it didn't last; it never did. My mind was as sharp as a sword by the time I had dropped his body to the ground.

I was running towards Forks and was still several hundred yards away when a new sound cut through the night. Music. Soft, piano music. I slowed, hoping that there would be another human nearby. I was not really thirsty but waste not, want not. It soon became obvious to my ears that the music was coming from the Cullen house. I have never been one to delight in the arts of music and opera but this melody was so pure; so haunting that I paused at the edge of Carlisle's backyard to listen.

The only people in evidence around me were Esme and Tanya, who stood far to my left, discussing the coming events. Esme seemed troubled and Tanya was trying to calm her mind on the matter. As you can imagine, she did not have much success.

"It is not my life I worry about. I would gladly accept any fate to keep my beloved and family from being destroyed." Esme said quietly. "And yet I know there will be nothing I can do but share in their deaths."

"Aro is not totally unreasonable. He has lived long enough to know that Carlisle's friendship with him is genuine. No one can deny his friendship." Tanya reasoned.

"But is Aro's friendship sincere?" Esme was just speaking rhetorically though Tanya answered in with a shrug and then embraced her. Neither seemed to show any sign that they knew I was there, watching. In the background, the angelic music continued to drift through the trees. I closed my eyes and for the first moment in a long, long time, I felt at peace.

I shook my head to clear it of all the sentimental infection that was coming over me in the next second. I must have made a slight rustle as I did so. Esme and Tanya coiled themselves for action before realizing it was me.

"Alistair. You startled us." Esme said with a warm smile.

I inclined my head toward her in apology but did not say a word. I moved swiftly across the lawn and through the backdoor. The house was strangely deserted except for Edward, who sat at the piano. I would have never have thought that he could play like he was. It was almost hypnotic. He did not pause or turn as I came in and walked past him, heading for the stairs.

"You have a talent." I muttered as I moved by him. He only smiled thinly, never breaking the flow of music. I stalked upstairs in a quarter of a second and then walked to the attic window on the north side of the house. I stood there and stared out into the night, thinking. No matter what evidence Carlisle provided, there was going to be bloodshed. If he proved the child was not a full vampire and that no law had been broken, Aro would find something else. Maybe the newborn's father. It was just as 'wrong' to reveal our secret to humans as it was to turn children and Bella's father surly knew, right? How could he not know? The changes the venom makes to a human body aren't subtle. Even if he didn't know about us, there were always the werewolves and the Romanians. There were a hundred charges they could conjure out of thin air. They had been doing it for a centuries and centuries. The world knew they were coming for justice but I knew they were really coming to destroy and assimilate. It was their damnful way. Nothing short of that was going to satisfy them. Nothing. Did I want to be here when they showed up?

The days continued just as they had before. Kate and Zafrina and sometimes Benjamin helped Bella stretch her talent. Emmet and Garrett showed her all they could about vampiric combat and it seemed that everyone of them believed they had a chance. Everyone that is, except for Bella. She had gone somewhere else after she had taken the child to its grandfather and wherever that place was, it had taken her hope away. That is not to say that she had had a lot to start with but I could see by the hollowness of her eyes that she knew we were all going to die.

I hung around for a few more days, teetering on the edge of leaving but was never quite able to actually walk out. However, the more days that passed by the antsier I become. Carlisle had said that the Volturi would come when the snow stuck to the ground. How he knew such a thing was beyond me but he believed it. That did not leave us much time. It had already snowed several times but none had clung to the earth long enough to start a blanket.

I kept myself busy by focusing on Demetri and Aro and any other of the Volturi I could get a good lock on. They did not seem to be moving but my talent was too weak to give me anything more than a vague feeling of where they might be. It was not until Christmas morning that I found something significant. I was brooding and pacing when I extended my senses just as I had a hundred times before only this time I could feel that the forces of Volterra were on the move.

I couldn't tell where they were or when they would arrive but I knew they were on the march. I felt Aro first and then Demetri. Next I focused on the witch twins and then Felix and Vincent. They were all coming.

"This is going too far." I muttered to myself. "A fight is almost certain at this point." The Volturi have had time to plot out everything carefully. They would not be taken off guard when they arrived and as powerful as Bella was, she could not shield everyone and if they managed to destroy her then there would be nothing to protect Carlisle and his 'witnesses'.

That was the deciding point for me. I would not fight against the Cullens but I was damn sure not willing to burn for them either. I would leave while I still had a head start. I did not care what Carlisle or any of the others thought; I was going t follow the rats right off this sinking ship.

Without a second thought, I moved the closest window and flung it open. I took a moment to straighten my jacket and then gave myself a push out. My feet barely touched the ground before I was away and running, heading west, away from the coming storm. I would find a hole somewhere and will it with humans and then pull it in after me.


End file.
